Passion, Hatred, Love, And Denial
by ShatteredRegretsAndPromises99
Summary: This show seriously needs to involve ALL the characters...Not just Amy and Maxine. What about Sean Potter? The guy Maxine works with...This story is about his life. Read it and weep cause this is a fanfic that I'm HOPING to finish instead of abandon this
1. Chapter 1

Passion, Hatred, Love, and Denial 

**A/N:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF JUDGING AMY ALTHOUGH I MIGHT MAKE MY OWN CHARACTERS. RATED MATURE FOR ADULT SCENES.

**(This is a POV story so if you do not like it, then do not read it.)**

**Summary: **(Leaving off on season five) Eric is coming back to stay with Sean after an incident that had happened between him and Mark. Amy and David are getting engaged leaving Bruce extremely jealous……He's always loved Amy but he was never man enough to admit it. Maxine and Ignacio Messina are still seeing each other very happily, although Maxine is dealing with her very confused boss, Sean………Kyle is still on his search for Heather but something else came up unexpectedly. Lauren does something that she isn't supposed to……(Then again, when is she NOT doing something that she's not supposed to?) Have fun reading! **RATED R FOR LATER CHAPTERS AND ADULT CONTENT AND SEXUALITY. DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT.**

AMY'S POV 

Never in my life have I ever experienced a worse case. A young teenage girl was thrown off the balcony by her drug-addicted boyfriend and strangled her crudely. During the recess, this boy had hung himself with his shoe laces in the men's restroom. I've been working on this case for 2 weeks and it's the only thing that has been putting me under stress. I hope things start to get better……I ran into David on the way out of the building.

"Amy! How are you doing?" He started to kiss me on a regular daily basis now that everyone knew we were seeing each other. He is so amazing.

"Amy?" He asked again.

"Oh, sorry, I'm fine. How was your day?" We walked out to the parking lot together as we had this small talk.

"Boring yet stressful……Isn't it always?"

By the time we got to our cars, which were parked right next to each other, neither of us wanted to say goodbye so I followed him back to his house.

"I want to ask you something," he said when we walked up to his front door.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. But, first, I made dinner for the two of us."

We walked in and he sat me down. After he had gotten dinner prepared, he sat down next to me and held my hand. We stared at each other for a few minutes before I had asked, "What is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Wait. Just listen to the sound of the night and close your eyes. Don't open them until I tell you to."

I waited nervously as I sat there with my eyes closed, although it was very relaxing, I hard him pull something out of the cupboard.

"Open your eyes." He said which I did.

"What's this?" I asked, wondering what the box was. I unwrapped the ribbon tied to it and the second I opened it up, he was already on his knees and he said to me, "I know we haven't been dating for very long but I have thought about this a lot. There's no one else that I would rather spend my time with than as someone as intelligent and as beautiful as you are. Will you marry me?"

I started crying tears of joy. "Yes," I replied. He stood up and started kissing me. We decided to finish dinner and headed home. I wasn't feeling too good or otherwise, I would have spent the night.

MAXINE'S POV 

"Late night?" I asked her as she walked in the door at midnight.

"Yeah, it is a late night actually. I had to work late then I went out to dinner late, and it's just been a stressful day……What are you still doing up?"

"Just thinking of a few things and finishing up some of my own work actually." I had actually just got done watching a movie because I couldn't sleep. "Where'd you go out to dinner at?" I asked her, curiously.

"Oh, you know, somewhere in town."

"David's house, right?"

"Mom, don't assume where I went to dinner and where I didn't."

"Amy, I'm just taking a wild guess, seeing as how that's where you went to dinner for the past two weeks in a row, including the weekends. Lauren has been wondering where you have been! You need to spend a few nights at home with your family." I was shocked as if the world had been turned over upside down on me when I saw a diamond ring on her finger.

"AMY!"

"What?"

I could say nothing but point and stutter.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you!"

I was still speechless while still pointing and stuttering. I suddenly got this gigantic feeling of happiness for my daughter all over. I smiled very widely and came over to hug her tightly. She started squealing like a school girl and I was so happy for her.

"Amy……I want to ask you something."

"Yes ma?" I couldn't believe I was going to ask my daughter this, I really hope she doesn't take offense to what I'm about to ask.

"Are you sure?"

"About?"

"About David. Is he the one?"

"Ma, I don't know and I'll never know until I find out! Now stop trying to bring down my mood and smile!" She held a camera up and I put my hand up. She knows I hate having pictures taken. I am not an attractive person to have photos taken. "AMY NO!"

"Too late! Got one!"

I'm going to find the man who has invented cameras and tie him up in a chair and leave him there to rot.

The doorbell rung around 12:30 that night and Amy had yelled down, "Ma! Can you get it? I'm not dressed!" I got up off the couch very annoyed and went to open the door and to my surprise, found someone who I hadn't seen in so long………

"Eric! What are you doing here?" I was happy, stunned, and furious at the same time. I was happy to see him, stunned because this was unannounced, and still feeling furious that he had lied in court.

"I need a place to stay, please?"

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! LEAVE ME SOME GOOD FEEDBACK PLEASE! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Passion, Hatred, Love, and Denial 

**A/N:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF JUDGING AMY ALTHOUGH I MIGHT MAKE MY OWN CHARACTERS. RATED MATURE FOR ADULT SCENES.

**(This is a POV story so if you do not like it, then do not read it.)**

**Summary: **(Leaving off on season five) Eric is coming back to stay with Sean after an incident that had happened between him and Mark. Amy and David are getting engaged leaving Bruce extremely jealous……He's always loved Amy but he was never man enough to admit it. Maxine and Ignacio Messina are still seeing each other very happily, although Maxine is dealing with her very confused boss, Sean………Kyle is still on his search for Heather but something else came up unexpectedly. Lauren does something that she isn't supposed to……(Then again, when is she NOT doing something that she's not supposed to?) Have fun reading! **RATED R FOR LATER CHAPTERS AND ADULT CONTENT AND SEXUALITY. DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT.** **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

**MAXINE'S POV**

After that night, I decided it would be best if he stayed with us and tell Sean in the morning. Although, that's what I would have done, if not for Eric telling me not to mention anything to Sean and that he would be out of town in a week. Eric was afraid that Sean might be angry with him. I told him that I could not make that promise and that Sean would want to know that he has returned.

"Please Maxine. I cannot let him know I'm here and I will NOT let him find out."

"I'm sorry Eric but I'm sure that Sean will be only too delighted that you are here, and yes, he will be mad at you and personally, I don't blame him. I have to tell him. This conversation is over."

I went to pick up the phone and Eric begged.

"Please! Don't do this to me, I'll be out of here by tonight, I promise!"

I started to dial the numbers to Sean's cell phone.

"MAXINE. DON'T DO THIS TO ME! SEAN WILL DISOWN ME!"

I heard it ring once……twice………

"MARK TESTED POSITIVE FOR HIV!"

I immediately hung up. "And do you have it?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you could take today off so I can go get tested for it."

"Now, Eric, you know I cannot do that."

I knew that I had to tell Sean about Eric but I had to think about how I'm going to say it, which is why I hung up the phone.

"Why not? Why can't you just take ONE day off of your work schedule to come with me and get this tested out? Please, Maxine. It would mean everything to me. You know how much you mean to me."

"Eric, if I meant that much to you before, then I don't understand why you left. If you cared about me THAT much, then you wouldn't have left in the first place."

"Please……Just for today. Don't tell Sean or Amy or anyone else……Tell Sean you're having family problems. Please. Just one day is all I ask of you."

I sighed and gave in. "Oh, all right. But if Sean questions me about anything, I will not hesitate to tell him what is going on."

"Thank you. You really are my hero for doing thing."

"And what are you going to do if you are tested positive?"

"I don't know. I really wouldn't want to test my life out of a bottle."

SEAN'S POV 

"You're late!" I snapped at Maxine.

"I have to take the day off today, I am having some family issues. I just stopped by to pick up a high school student's transcripts so I can have an idea of the grades she gets. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Um, okay. What kind of family problems?"

"Amy is trying to plan out her wedding and I promised her that I would help pick out a dress."

"You're taking time off for **family issues** and now you are helping Amy choose out a dress……That doesn't sound like family issues Maxine. What's going on? You know you can talk to me."

"I will see you tomorrow Sean. Have a nice day."

I didn't even say she could have the day off. But she left anyway. After that, I went right back to work with a high school teenage drama queen/cheerleader. God forbid.

Other than that, something else was going on with Maxine……I knew there was. I decided to call Amy to see if she REALLY took off work. (Of course I had to look it up.)

I left her a message, asking her to call me back around lunch time.

"Amy, this is Sean. Um, listen I know this may sound weird and uncouth but um……something is going on with Maxine. She took the day off to go look for wedding dresses WITH YOU supposedly. If you're not there BECAUSE you're looking for a wedding dress, then I am sincerely sorry for this ignorant and embarrassing message. Call me back, thanks. Bye."

Maybe Maxine WAS telling the truth but I know how she is. Something isn't right. She wouldn't take a day off of work to look for wedding dresses right after saying she had family problems. A wedding dress is NOT a family problem.

AMY'S POV 

"You have one message from Sean Potter, your mother's boss. He said your mother took off work to go look at dresses wedding dresses with you." Donna had sounded just as confused as I was getting.

"All right, thank you, Donna."

I picked up the phone eagerly and began to dial my mother's work but instead of asking for her, I asked for Sean and surprisingly, he was the one that had picked up.

"Hey, Hi, Sean? This is Amy."

"Amy! Hello, so I'm guessing my thoughts were as confusing as yours now that I get a phone call back."

"No, I didn't go out with my mother to look at wedding dresses, I'm at work and I have been all day."

Donna was waving and dancing in front of me and finally, she wrote down, "Your mother said to tell Sean that you went out looking for wedding dresses!"

"Oh, well um……Do you know where she went? I don't appreciate being lied to nor do I appreciate the fact that she used the family problems excuse to take off work when it's not really an emergency."

"I don't know where she could be Sean. I really wish I could tell you but I just don't know where she is if she's not there. I'm sorry. Did you try her cell?"

"Yes, I tried already. She has it off. It's okay. If you hear from her, tell her that I am eager to speak with her please?"

"Of course I will. Believe me, I have my time of questioning to do as well."

"All right, call me back. Bye.

"Bye."

As I hung up with Sean, I immediately called my mother and left her a voice message almost yelling at her as to why she lied about where she was going and with whom she was with.

"What if she's with her boyfriend? The gardener?" Donna asked.

"If she were to have taken a day off of work to spend with her boyfriend, then she would have told Sean what she was REALLY doing. She wouldn't have lied and I'm sure Sean would have understood. I just don't know what is up with her right now."

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS! PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Passion, Hatred, Love, and Denial 

**A/N:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF JUDGING AMY ALTHOUGH I MIGHT MAKE MY OWN CHARACTERS. RATED MATURE FOR ADULT SCENES.

**(This is a POV story so if you do not like it, then do not read it.)**

**Summary: **(Leaving off on season five) Eric is coming back to stay with Sean after an incident that had happened between him and Mark. Amy and David are getting engaged leaving Bruce extremely jealous……He's always loved Amy but he was never man enough to admit it. Maxine and Ignacio Messina are still seeing each other very happily, although Maxine is dealing with her very confused boss, Sean………Kyle is still on his search for Heather but something else came up unexpectedly. Lauren does something that she isn't supposed to……(Then again, when is she NOT doing something that she's not supposed to?) Have fun reading! **RATED R FOR LATER CHAPTERS AND ADULT CONTENT AND SEXUALITY. DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT.** **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**MAXINE'S POV**

"Shit." I said out loud, forgetting that Eric was still within hearing distance.

"What? What is it?"

"Amy called, Sean called, they know something is up……Eric, I'm not going to lie to them once they ask me where I really was…"

I saw the hurt in his eyes but I had to do the right thing if they had asked.

"Although," I went on, "I could just avoid their phone calls……And I don't have to call them back until I feel as if I'm ready."

"Yeah, but wont that put pressure on you? Wont that make you nervous KNOWING that when you get home, Amy will question you about it?"

I thought about this for a moment, not realizing that he had a point and then I did start to feel a little nervous.

"Now that you put it in those terms, I should probably call them now."

"NO! Please…Don't."

My cell phone rang and it was Sean calling for the sixth time in two hours.

I sighed and said to Eric, "It's Sean…I should answer."

I didn't want to upset Eric but I felt even worse lying to my boss and daughter.

"Hello?" I finally answered.

"Maxine! Where the hell have you been all day? I called Amy and I KNOW you didn't go shopping for dresses because she TOLD me! Why would you lie like that?"

I didn't know what to do, I panicked and started to have a craving for a cigarette. This was a big deal. If Eric was tested negative for HIV, then there was no need to tell Sean anything. But we haven't even gotten the results back yet so there is no way of knowing for maybe another week or two.

"Hold on Sean."

I covered the mouth piece with my hand and whispered to Eric, "What should I tell him?"

"Um, tell him that…You are with a foster mother who called you at the last minute."

"Sorry Sean, I'm with a foster mother right now so I cannot talk at the moment. May I call you back?"

"Maxine, what the hell is going on?"

I panicked even more.

"Sean, I will call you back! For heaven's sake, stop pestering me!"

I hung up. I picked up my purse and pulled out a cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoked."

"In this case, it's worth it."

AMY'S POV 

I got home in a terrible mood as it was. I don't know what my mother was hiding from Sean and I but whatever it was, it better be a good reason.

"MOM! I'm home!"

No answer and then finally, I saw her coming down the stairs.

"Where were you? Why did you lie to Sean? Why did you have to bring me into your stories? What were you lying about in the first place!"

"Amy, someone spent the night last night and I didn't tell you about it. I should have, but I didn't."

"I don't want to hear about your sex encounters with Ignacio…"

"On the contrary Amy, it wasn't Ignacio."

"Then who was it? Whoever it was better have a damn good reason for convincing you to lie to Sean and me! And let me tell you something—Oh my god. Eric, what-what are you doing here?"

It's been so long that I had completely forgotten about him…Now it was my turn to feel bad.

"Hello Amy." He said, sounding nervous and happy at the same time.

I couldn't find the words to say to him. I wanted to say so much but not all of them could come out at once so I just stayed quiet not knowing what to say to him first. Then I started asking him questions as if there was NO tomorrow.

"I—You—Hello. Were you the one that spent the night last night? Where did you go? Who were you with? Why are you back?"

"Yes, I spent the night. I went with Mark and Maxine told you that, I came back because I was having some issues with Mark."

I was appalled! "So…You decided to use…pretty much as a safety net in case anything happened to you and Mark?"

"No! It's not that it's just…" but I interrupted him.

"I thought you actually cared about us and I'm sure you did at one point but what are we now Eric?"

"Amy…Can I see you in the kitchen for a moment please?" My mother sounded serious. I wanted to know what was going on.

"Maxine, don't! Please. Don't."

"Don't what?" Now I was definitely curious, I was so distracted by the situation that I hadn't realized that I'd left the front door cracked open…

My mother sighed before saying, "Eric, it'll only be Amy and I who know. Okay?"

He nodded and finally gave in.

"Who's going to tell me what?"

"Amy, Mark has tested positive for HIV and I took off work to take Eric to get tested. Don't tell Sean until we get the results next week. If they are positive, then we just wont say anything. Sean wouldn't be smart enough to figure out that Eric is back anyway."

"Oh, mom, Sean may not be the smartest one in the group but he's not stupid. Sooner or later, he'll figure out that Eric was here."

"SEAN!" My mother yelled out and made me jump. I ran out in front of Eric and Sean didn't even realize that he was standing right behind me.

"What's going on? I heard voices and I heard Eric's name…Is he here?"

He stepped out from behind me.

"Hi Sean…"

"Maxine…Even I thought you would tell me what was going on. I guess we aren't as good of friends as I thought we were. Amy, I am appalled that a judge would hide something like this from me and Eric, I thought you would have come to me instead of Maxine but apparently, you don't care about me enough to tell me what's going on."

"Sean…" my mother began.

"Have a nice life. Really, I mean that."

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Passion, Hatred, Love, and Denial 

**A/N:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF JUDGING AMY ALTHOUGH I MIGHT MAKE MY OWN CHARACTERS. RATED MATURE FOR ADULT SCENES.

**(This is a POV story so if you do not like it, then do not read it.)**

**Summary: **(Leaving off on season five) Eric is coming back to stay with Sean after an incident that had happened between him and Mark. Amy and David are getting engaged leaving Bruce extremely jealous……He's always loved Amy but he was never man enough to admit it. Maxine and Ignacio Messina are still seeing each other very happily, although Maxine is dealing with her very confused boss, Sean………Kyle is still on his search for Heather but something else came up unexpectedly. Lauren does something that she isn't supposed to……(Then again, when is she NOT doing something that she's not supposed to?) Have fun reading! **RATED R FOR LATER CHAPTERS AND ADULT CONTENT AND SEXUALITY. DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT.** **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**(We are starting from where we left off. In my Judging Amy story, Sean has a foster daughter named Melissa.)**

**SEAN'S POV**

I cannot believe they did this to me.

"Sean, wait!" Maxine sounded sorry but I didn't care. I didn't stop, I kept walking until I had reached the door.

"SEAN POTTER YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Maxine's tone is what made me stop, only because I'm a little frightened of her…I tried so hard not to cry. I thought she was actually my friend.

"Maxine…It's okay. I already knew that coming back here was a bad idea." Eric said.

"No, no it wasn't. Sean, listen to what Eric has to say…" Maxine sounded serious and then I said,

"What? An apology? Coming to you first telling you that he was back and not telling me? That's his apology?"

"Sean…Please just listen to him."

"No, I don't want to hear it. I'm outta here."

I started to walk away towards the door and that is when the first tear fell. I was such a baby about this whole situation. However, I would like to know the reason as to why he was back. Did he need a place to stay? Did him and Mark split up? I don't know and at this point I couldn't care less than I already did. I just wanted to go home and get AWAY from the Grays. Suddenly, my phone rang, although I wasn't going to answer it. It was Maxine. When I was stopped at a red light, I got a text message from Eric saying, "I need to tell you something…I might have HIV."

My heart stopped for 3 seconds. During those 3 seconds, all I could do was breathe heavily and almost fell over. It's as if someone had just punched me in the stomach as hard as they possibly could. At this point, I was in tears and had to pull over. I called Maxine up and asked her to meet me.

"Maxine?" She couldn't even tell who it was because I was crying. I don't think she's ever seen or heard me cry before.

"Yes? Who's this?"

"It's Sean."

"Oh my goodness, you sound terrible! Are you okay?" I took a moment to calm down and to catch my breath before saying, "Meet me at the bar." She agreed not to bring Eric along and met me there within 2 minutes. What a great friend, Maxine. I felt like throwing up though.

MAXINE'S POV 

When I got there, I saw Sean sitting at one of the tables already having his third beer and second shot of vodka. He looked miserable.

"Sean…Stop. Look, I know you're just as shocked and upset about this as I am, I couldn't think of a way to tell you as to how he got here or why he was here. I figured I would just let him tell you, I really didn't mean for you to find out this way…I really am truly sorry from the bottom of my heart and more than you could know. I really am sorrier than you can know."

He smiled at me and that told me that he was alright.

"Maxine, you have no idea, do you?" He asked me.

"An idea about what? What are you talking about?"

"You've never seen me like this, nor has Amy or Eric. Do you have any idea how lonely I truly am?"

I was a bit puzzled at this but I felt sorry for him. I guess I hadn't realized how lonely he gets, maybe I should have known…

"No I don't know how lonely you are. You'll find someone out there for you eventually…"

"It's not just that, I have…literally no friends to talk to about anything."

He put his head down looking at the table and then looked directly at me.

"Maxine, do you even remember when the last time we actually talked?"

"Sean, we talk all the time!"

"No, I mean…really talked, having a conversation that doesn't involve WORK."

It had been a while, he had a point. This made me feel bad for neglecting him but I have my own life to worry about…Although my emotions were a bit stronger this time than my common sense because I was really close with Sean, or so I thought.

"No, I don't remember…"

"Do you want to go play pool?"

I was completely thrown off at this question but figured he needed a night out with a good friend and I agreed to play pool with him, which by the way he was very good at.

By the time 3:45 in the morning came around, we decided that it was time to pack up and head out.

"Do you want to come over and watch a DVD or something?"

I was having a very good time that I wasn't thinking about anything else and accepted his offer. Surprisingly, I was nowhere even near tired. We went into the living room and decided to watch The Pianist with Adrien Brody. Losing track of time, the movie ended at about 7a.m. and we had both fallen asleep. Neither of us had woken up until noon. I had actually woken up first in a panic. Amy will wonder where I've been all night. I looked at my cell phone and saw that I had more than 25 voice messages from Amy, Eric, and Ignacio. I decided to let Sean sleep while I went outside to have a cigarette and to call everyone back to let them know that I was alright. When I went back in, I left a note on the table telling Sean that I had left. I felt as if Sean and I had become much closer than we were ever before.

AMY'S POV 

As soon as my mother walked in through the door, I immediately started asking questions.

"What were you doing ma?"

"None of your business."

"Were you with Sean?"

"Amy! Keep out of my personal business!"

"What were ya guys doin?"

"If you're looking to get slapped Amy then you're doing one hell of a job at it."

"Ma…What happened between you guys?"

"Absolutely nothing! We went to the bar, got tipsy, played pool, went to his house to watch an incredibly long movie and fell asleep! Other than that, these clothes have NOT left my body since I had put them on. Besides, I love Ignacio and Sean is my BOSS. It is against policy to date someone you work with."

"No, its not. What about David and I?'

"David is NOT your boss and if he was, you'd be around him constantly whether you were in an argument or not. THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER."

Suddenly, we heard and felt a loud crash. The floor underneath our feet shook. My mother and I immediately realized that it was coming from the garage and ran straight for the door. We found Lauren in my car!

"LAUREN! WHY DID YOU…HOW COULD YOU…YOU ARE SOOO GROUNDED FOR 3 MONTHS!"

"Mom! I was just…"

"Just what? Trying to steal my car!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry isn't going to pay for the garage and my car! Get upstairs RIGHT now. You are NOT going to Victor's party tomorrow night!"

"MOM!"

"GET UPSTAIRS! NOW!"

I cannot believe that she had the nerve to even THINK about stealing my car! It wasn't dented too badly but my garage door was practically torn down…I was so angry that I hadn't even bothered to notice that Lauren was injured from it.

"Amy," I hard my mother say, "Get me some wet wash cloths and band aids."

"Why? What happened?"

"Lauren hit her head off of the steering wheel pretty hard."

I freaked out when I saw her head, she had a cut the size of Europe!

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE…**


	5. Chapter 5

Passion, Hatred, Love, and Denial 

**A/N:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF JUDGING AMY ALTHOUGH I MIGHT MAKE MY OWN CHARACTERS. RATED MATURE FOR ADULT SCENES.

**(This is a POV story so if you do not like it, then do not read it.)**

**Summary: **(Leaving off on season five) Eric is coming back to stay with Sean after an incident that had happened between him and Mark. Amy and David are getting engaged leaving Bruce extremely jealous……He's always loved Amy but he was never man enough to admit it. Maxine and Ignacio Messina are still seeing each other very happily, although Maxine is dealing with her very confused boss, Sean………Kyle is still on his search for Heather but something else came up unexpectedly. Lauren does something that she isn't supposed to……(Then again, when is she NOT doing something that she's not supposed to?) Have fun reading! **RATED R FOR LATER CHAPTERS AND ADULT CONTENT AND SEXUALITY. DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT.** **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

AMY'S POV 

"Okay, don't panic, it's just a small cut and a few bruises…How do you feel Lauren? You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine…Mom, I'm sorry."

I didn't know what to say. As aggravated as I was, I just said, "It's okay sweetie. Just sit still and tell me why you did this."

"OW! It stings!" I didn't say anything hoping she would realize that she brought the stinging medicine upon herself. She said, "I asked you earlier if I could go to cosmic bowling with Victor and a few of my friends and you said no. Then Taylor was having a huge problem and needed for me to get over there ASAP. So…I took your car…Or at least tried to…"

"What was the huge problem? Her mother made chicken for dinner so she wanted to break down acting like it was a real problem?"

She got annoyed at that comment but it was true. Taylor was the biggest baby on the face of the planet.

"No…Her sister just had a miscarriage and Taylor's mom was in a car accident…"

Oh my god, "Well…You could have told me before thinking for yourself. If you were to have told me what was going on, I would have driven you! Why did you run into the garage door if you were on your way to see Taylor?"

Her cheeks turned bright pink and she said, "I didn't know the difference between drive and reverse…"

"Well, I can see that you wont be getting a permit anytime soon…" I heard my mother say behind me with more band aids and wash cloths. "Thanks mom."

Lauren went upstairs and went to sleep and my mom and I automatically started a conversation.

"Where were you?" I asked her again.

"I was with Sean, I already told you that."

"Why were you with Sean? Because of Eric?"

"No, because he needed a friend…"

Suddenly, her phone rang. "Hello?……Yes Sean? Oh really! That's good! I'll meet you two for lunch tomorrow, all right, I'll see you then, bye." She had a smile on her face and I asked, "What was that all about? You seem a little happy…" and she said, "Sean met someone, her name is Delilah, he wants Ignacio and I to have lunch with them."

ERIC'S POV 

The test results are in…I'll go to Sean first this time…I walked up to his door and knocked 3 times before he answered. He was drunk as ever. "Hey come on in…"

"Sean, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Make yourself comfortable. What's in your hand?"

I hesitated before telling him what they were…

"The…test results."

"Oh, I'm sure Maxine will want to know, go show them to her first, seeing as how you told her that you came back first…I'm sure you'll feel the same way about showing her first your test results."

"Sean…Please…" He got out his bottle of vodka and started to pour himself a shot over and over again.

"Sean, STOP."

I had to call Maxine, to tell him to stop drinking NOW, but I couldn't do it in front of Sean so I acted like I was about to leave, I got out the door and immediately dialed Maxine's phone number.

"Maxine, it's Eric…meet me at Sean's house, you HAVE to be here, NOW."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's Sean…He's drinking NONSTOP, literally! Please just come!"

"I'm on my way."

She showed up in 5 minutes and got out of the car and asked, "Where is he Eric?"

"Inside, just go in…"

MAXINE'S POV 

"Sean? SEAN! Eric! Call an ambulance! Hurry! Sean wake up, come on, wake up."

He was lying there on the kitchen floor when I had walked in, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. I yelled at him to get up and Eric came plowing in and carried him to the bathroom and stuck a toothbrush down his throat to get him to throw up.

"Maxine, get me a lot of bread, a lot of water, and some wet wash cloths, NOW! We can probably avoid calling the hospital if we can get him awake."

I did as I was told. Eric took a nursing class in high school. He was a volunteer nurse at St. Michael's hospital where Kyle worked. Eric knew what he was doing…I brought him the things he needed. I heard Eric talking to him in a calm voice.

"You're all right, you have to sit up, okay? Come on, sit up." Sean slowly sat up and leaned against the wall as Eric tried to feed him bread which would soak up the alcohol.

"Come on Sean, you have to eat this or I will call the hospital…Please?" But Sean just passed right back out. Eric slapped him as hard as he could but Sean just barely woke up and Eric decided to throw water on his face. "All right, come on, you're okay. I'm going to stick this down your throat again to make you throw up okay?" But Sean shook his head continuously and finally, Eric got him to hold his head still and shoved the toothbrush down his throat. I turned around so I wouldn't have to see it. Around after 3 in the morning, Eric put out a blanket in the backyard for Sean because he said that fresh air would help him sleep and that he would stay out here with him. Boy, he is going to have the biggest hangover tomorrow!

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!**


	6. Chapter 6

Passion, Hatred, Love, and Denial 

**A/N:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF JUDGING AMY ALTHOUGH I MIGHT MAKE MY OWN CHARACTERS. RATED MATURE FOR ADULT SCENES.

**(This is a POV story so if you do not like it, then do not read it.)**

**Summary: **(Leaving off on season five) Eric is coming back to stay with Sean after an incident that had happened between him and Mark. Amy and David are getting engaged leaving Bruce extremely jealous……He's always loved Amy but he was never man enough to admit it. Maxine and Ignacio Messina are still seeing each other very happily, although Maxine is dealing with her very confused boss, Sean………Kyle is still on his search for Heather but something else came up unexpectedly. Lauren does something that she isn't supposed to……(Then again, when is she NOT doing something that she's not supposed to?) Have fun reading! **RATED R FOR LATER CHAPTERS AND ADULT CONTENT AND SEXUALITY. DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT.** **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**KYLE'S POV  
**At this point, I was starting to wonder if the trip was worth a shot. I knew where she was, I just didn't know the exact address. Heather and I had been seeing each other for quite a while now, but after the argument and the pregnancy results he had gotten from her, it seemed pointless to go out and try to find her. What was he going to do? Walk up to every house on the block and ask if Heather lived there? He'd probably get the cops called on him if he did that. He went back to the Gray family to see if Heather had called and left him any messages.

"No, I'm afraid not. I told you a million times before and I'll say it again. She didn't call and when she does, you'll be the first to know." Maxine said in an annoyed voice.

"I just wish I had an address, or a phone number…Something…"

"Well maybe if you weren't so damn cruel to her about the baby, maybe she would have stayed." Maxine just thought about what she had said and hesitated before replying back, "I'm sorry…That came out wrong."

"No…I think it came out perfectly. If it's the truth, then you didn't say it wrong. I just wish that I could find her."

I ran into Lauren on my way to the store to pick up some groceries for Maxine and Amy. I saw that she had bruises and cuts all over her face.

"Oh my god! Lauren, what happened?"

"I already got yelled at for it and I don't really want to talk about it either. By the way, Heather is at the store looking for you."

This shocked me out of nowhere. I immediately started running to the grocery store and as soon as I got there, I saw Heather leaving.

"WAIT! Heather, wait!"

She looked at me as if I were a mad man and drove away as fast as she possibly could. What was going on? What did this mean? Why is she scared to face me? I wasn't sure what I was going to do but whatever it was, I would have to think really fast. I grabbed a random kid's bike and started pedaling toward her car. "Hey mister! That's my bike!"

"Sorry! It's an emergency! I'll bring it back to you!"

The fast I pedaled, the closer I got. She must have seen me in the rearview mirror because she drove faster. I decided to keep my distance so she wouldn't see me but enough so I could still follow her. It took almost two hours to get to wherever it was that she was going. It turned out that she had been living with her mother, which is an hour and forty-five minutes away from where Maxine lives. I parked my bike, sweating down to neck and sat in the woods watching her go inside. I feel like I'm stalking her but I loved her so much. She turned around and saw me staring at her and as soon as she did, she screamed, "MOM! Call the cops! Someone is following me!" and she slammed the door.

This was NOT good.

AMY'S POV 

I don't know what Kyle was thinking but whatever it was, he better have a good reason for making me come and pick him up an hour and a half away.

I finally got there and the second he got in the car, I immediately interrogated him.

"Why are you out here?" I asked him.

"I found Heather…"

"So you rode a bike that's two hours away from home to chase her down like she's a football player? Kyle, the more you chase, the more she's going to run. Let HER come to YOU. That's the only way to do it."

He only nodded and I knew he understood what I told him.

David called my cell phone later on that night, asking me to meet him outside.

"You're here already?" I asked him.

"Well yeah…Where do you think I was calling from?"

"Okay this is getting weird…My cousin, Kyle, called me a few hours ago asking me to come and pick him up from another town in another county of this state because he decided to chase his ex girlfriend Heather, whom he had been looking for a month. And now you're calling me from my back porch? What is wrong with men! Don't they get the fact that we DON'T like being chased. We HATE it."

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you felt cornered with all of this. I didn't want you to sit out back and wait for me for fifteen minutes to get here so I thought I'd surprise you."

Well it was a surprise. I wasn't completely mad at him, but it was still a little strange.

"Here…These are for you."

He gave me a dozen roses with a card in it. The card read, "The day I stop loving you is when the last rose dies."

I took a good look at the roses and realized he had a fake rose in the dozen.

"Oh, that is so sweet…"

"Do you want to set a date for the wedding?"

"I'd have to talk to my mom about it first. She would want to help us choose out a date."

"Okay, that's fine. When would you like to talk to her?"

"I was hoping tonight but she's not even here yet."

I hadn't noticed that my mother wasn't here until he asked. We said goodbye and I went in to call her to ask her where she was…When I found out where she was, I felt completely numb…

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**


	7. Chapter 7

Passion, Hatred, Love, and Denial 

**A/N:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF JUDGING AMY ALTHOUGH I MIGHT MAKE MY OWN CHARACTERS. RATED MATURE FOR ADULT SCENES.

**(This is a POV story so if you do not like it, then do not read it.)**

**Summary: **(Leaving off on season five) Eric is coming back to stay with Sean after an incident that had happened between him and Mark. Amy and David are getting engaged leaving Bruce extremely jealous……He's always loved Amy but he was never man enough to admit it. Maxine and Ignacio Messina are still seeing each other very happily, although Maxine is dealing with her very confused boss, Sean………Kyle is still on his search for Heather but something else came up unexpectedly. Lauren does something that she isn't supposed to……(Then again, when is she NOT doing something that she's not supposed to?) Have fun reading! **RATED R FOR LATER CHAPTERS AND ADULT CONTENT AND SEXUALITY. DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT.** **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

MAXINE'S POV 

I have been at Sean's house for over twenty-four hours with Eric. After Sean had woken up, I couldn't just leave him there when he could hardly move. I know he deserves it but we all need a little help once in a while and right now, he needed all the help that he could get.

"Where's Eric?" He asked groggy and feverish.

"He left to stay at Amy's house. He left you a note…I think you should read it."

Sean made a desperate attempt to get up but spun around and fell over from the hangover.

"Here, sit down, I'll get it for you…"

I gave him the note and as his eyes darted back and forth as if he were watching the windshield wipers on a car going from side to side. I saw his facial expression and he ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"How could he NOT have told me about this? Seriously?"

"Sean just calm down…He can get treatment for it and he will be fine…"

"Yeah…right. Has he been to the hospital recently?"

I nodded in response.

"When does he start treatment?"

"Tomorrow, I think. Sean…"

"Don't start…Seriously, I'm not in a good mood."

"Well if you wouldn't have drank so damn much, maybe you would be! I need to get to work. You stay home."

When I got to work, Sean was already there.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here so quickly?"

"Just remember something Maxine…I drive a lot faster than you do."

"You shouldn't be here Sean…"

Before I could finish, a foster child came in and sat down before I could offer her a seat.

Sean said, "Oh, Maxine, I forgot to tell you. You have an appointment with this foster child at ten this morning…And oh! It's ten o'clock this morning, would you look at that? Weird how fast time flies by isn't it?"

I knew Sean was hurting deeply from the test results. He never uses sarcasm.

"Who is _THAT _guy?" the foster child, Emily asked.

"That would be my boss, Sean. Why?"

"He's really cute."

This took a major shock to me…

"Um…right. So you are now living with…" but she interrupted me.

"How old is he?"

"He's thirty-four and you are only seventeen. And now you KNOW that it's not a perfect match."

"Maybe not but I turn eighteen soon…"

"Ah well, that's always nice. How about we start with…" and she interrupted me again.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go and talk to him…"

This was going to be a long day…

**SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AND A LITTLE BORING BUT I'M TIRED AND A LITTLE SICK BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Passion, Hatred, Love, and Denial 

**A/N:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF JUDGING AMY ALTHOUGH I MIGHT MAKE MY OWN CHARACTERS. RATED MATURE FOR ADULT SCENES.

**(This is a POV story so if you do not like it, then do not read it.)**

**Summary: **(Leaving off on season five) Eric is coming back to stay with Sean after an incident that had happened between him and Mark. Amy and David are getting engaged leaving Bruce extremely jealous……He's always loved Amy but he was never man enough to admit it. Maxine and Ignacio Messina are still seeing each other very happily, although Maxine is dealing with her very confused boss, Sean………Kyle is still on his search for Heather but something else came up unexpectedly. Lauren does something that she isn't supposed to……(Then again, when is she NOT doing something that she's not supposed to?) Have fun reading! **RATED R FOR LATER CHAPTERS AND ADULT CONTENT AND SEXUALITY. DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT.** **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**KYLE'S POV**

Earlier that day, after the incident with Heather, I decided to talk to Amy about what had happened. We used to be really close but not as much anymore. I found her in the kitchen making a desperate attempt to cook breakfast but all I could see was smoke.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making pancakes and bacon!"

"The smoke alarm is going off!"

"I know!"

"You're not a very good cook, Amy!"

"What!"

"Never mind!"

We tried to get all the smoke out of the kitchen and finally right when we finished, Maxine came home.

"Mom, where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you ALL day!"

"I was with Sean and Eric, we went out for a bit."

This surprised me, considering the fact that we haven't seen Eric for so long that I decided to ask when he got here.

"Wait, when did Eric come home?"

Maxine looked guilty as charged…

"Aunt Max? What's going on…" I decided to ask her.

"Eric is home because…He had some problems with Mark."

"The gay boyfriend?"

"Don't call him that!" she yelled at me. "He tested positive for HIV."

Oh my god. This can't be possible. Eric is the most responsible person I know.

"How could this have happened?"

"Well you know how it happens Kyle, people have unprotected sex like idiots. That's why the religious law for premarital sex is a sin but nobody listens because they are selfish and stupid."

She was upset about Eric, I could definitely tell.

"I can't believe this…Was he here?" I asked her.

"Yes, he was…Why do I smell smoke?"

The alarm went off again and let's just say that we had burnt pancakes and black bacon for breakfast.

ERIC'S POV 

Sean insisted that I stayed with him instead of the Grays so I was busy unpacking up in the guestroom that used to be my room. I heard Sean knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" he asked me, and I nodded in reply to his question.

"I'm sorry, Sean…I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Hey, listen to me, you don't have to tell me everything. But this was really important. I'm actually relieved that you told Maxine first because now that I think about it, if I were in your shoes, I would have done the same thing."

This was a shocker yet I felt better instead of guilty this time.

"If you don't want me to live here, I completely understand but…" he interrupted me.

"Eric, HIV isn't something that I can catch unless we do inappropriate things and I'm your foster parent so not only is it inappropriate, it would be sick." He gave me a hug and this made me feel guiltier than before because I hadn't told him the entire story…

"Sean, wait, there's something I have to tell you…" This made him look curious and worried. "I didn't get it from Mark…"

"What do you mean? Mark was your boyfriend."

"Yeah, but…it wasn't him."

"Then who was it?"

I broke down in tears. I didn't want him to be angry with me, even though it wasn't my fault.

"Eric…What happened?"

"Nothing, forget it. Don't worry about it…I have to finish unpacking."

I never knew that it would be THIS embarrassing to tell someone that you got raped. I'm a guy…Guys don't get raped…Apparently, they do.

"Eric, what happened? You can tell me anything."

I took a deep breath before saying, "All I will say is…That I didn't cheat on Mark."

He now looked confused before asking, "Then how do you suppose that you got HIV? Did you and him break up?"

"No, no, we were always together."

"Then…You must have cheated on him in order to get it if he didn't have it already."

"I can't say it. I'd have to write it down."

"Then write it down."

I grabbed a piece of paper and started to write, "I took a swim class down at the public pool. I always showered when I got home but since I had my work uniform and was already late as it is, I decided to take a shower at the public pool. Right when I stepped out to grab a towel, this guy came in, and a guy that I didn't even know. Apparently, his name was Ned. I don't know his last name but let's just say that I was forced into doing some sexual activity that I didn't want to do in the first place. I told him that I had a boyfriend and he didn't listen. He didn't care."

I saw him reading the note over and over again as he put his hand over his mouth and said, "Oh my god."

I could do nothing but hide my face in my hands and a few minutes later, when he didn't say anything, I walked out of the room.

"Eric, wait."

"No, forget it. I'm out of here."

"What did Mark say?"

"Mark didn't believe me. He threw me out because my name isn't even on the lease of the apartment even though I was helping him pay rent. He thought I did it willingly."

"Eric…Come here, please? I care about you. If you left, it would leave me very heartbroken…Not that I already am because of what I just found out but because I would miss you and I would be very worried about you."

I lost my temper and punched the wall leaving a huge hole in it.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright, come here."

He pulled me into a hug and let me cry. After a few minutes, he let me go and then said, "You know you're gonna pay for that hole right?"

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**


End file.
